MAD Cat
MAD Cat is Dr Claw's pet cat in the cartoon series and Film "Inspector Gadget". The cat seems to be linked to Claw's personality, as whenever claw is happy MAD Cat will purr, but whenever he is mad he will hiss and yowl and this is his signature sound at the end of every episode. After Dr Claw says "I'll Get you next time Gadget. Next time." MAD Cats yowls. In the series his breed is unknown, but in the film he is a white persian like Mr. Tinkles. In Gadget and the Gadgetinis MAD Cat has the same role as first series but different colour because it is bluish black. In the 2015 series MAD Cat has the same role and colour as first series. However, in this series he has a bigger and independent bad role in episode "Back to the MAD future" (a clear parody episode to Back to the future trilogy), where Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain has to travel to the past for evit that Talon gave his uncle past a disc with the information about the greatest evil plans in the actual age. When Talon is going to give to his uncle past the information, Gadget, Penny, Brain and Gadget past bring in action but Brain falls into a MAD suit past and two Gadgets chase him. During battle between them, and Penny and Talon, both sides accidentally activate a bomb in teddy bear form, forcing them to flee and the lair blows away. Current Gadget & Co returns to their age and Gadget past to his home thinking that the information has been destroyed. Talon returns to his age after telling his uncle past ascended him in his future criminal life but Claw past is sad because, to see the lair destroyed by the explosion he thinks that baby MAD Cat, his only friend, has dead, and believes that crime isn't important, so is redeemed. But it results baby MAD Cat has survived to explosion and has the intact disc. When Gadget & Co is back to their age, they see a completely different world where Doctor Claw is Police chief, Quimby is his lieutenant and, even worse, MAD Cat rules driving a giant feline robot and wears the Alter-ego "MAD Cat Mech". As misfortune for Talon, he's only his own slave instead of his righ-hand, like alternate Dr. Claw. Gadget & Co are persecuted by MAD Cat Mech, who tries to destroy them, through time to finish in the past after the last visit. Dr. Claw past is meditating to be a good guy and, when Gadget & Co arrives, Penny tries to convince him to being a bad guy again but Claw doesn't listen. Amid discussion, MAD Cat Mech arrives with his slave and explodes a terrific fight in which even same Gadget past engages, interrupting Claw's meditation and turning him bad again. In this manner, MAD Cat Mech is wiped out of existence and reality is restored. Category:Pets Category:Feline Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Strategic Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Outright Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Spy Category:Double Agent Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Robot Pilots Category:Propagandists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Imposters Category:Evil Teacher Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Henchmen Category:Gaolers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Power Hungry Category:Monarchs Category:Slaveholders Category:Child-Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Time-Travellers Category:Gunmen Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Bombers Category:Clawed Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Monsters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Evil Genius Category:Mad Scientist Category:Vandals Category:Thugs Category:Defilers Category:Malefactors Category:God Wannabe Category:Conspirators Category:Hegemony Category:Betrayed villains Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Polluters Category:Empowered Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Traitor Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supervillains Category:Usurper Category:Revived Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Man-Hunters Category:Hunters Category:Predator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gangsters Category:Terrorists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Friend of the hero Category:Dark Lord Category:Control Freaks Category:Titular Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Cheater Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Sadists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:One-Man Army Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Speedster Category:Trap Master Category:Business Villains Category:Leader Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Crackers Category:Giant Robots Category:Size-Shifter Category:Hypnotists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Cult Leaders Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Cowards Category:Smugglers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Commercial Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Scapegoat Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Evil Cops Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Xenophobes